pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Ciokina
Ciokina is a crab boss encountered in Patapon, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. She is a large crab, with oversized claws. She has orange circles on her claws, an orange beak on her lower body, and her fore-legs have orange tips. Her eyes are on stalks, and one of her eyes is also poked out. Missions Patapon *Volcano Guardian- Fought for Megapon's Memory after defeating Gong the Hawkeye. Patapon 2 *Ciokina Battle Egg- Ciokina can be fought only in the Patagate. Her egg is dropped by Cioking at Level 1. Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Restraint- Ciokina is battled as the possesed pet of the Archfiend of Restraint in the Labyrinth of Restraint. Attacks Claw Slash Leaning backwards and snapping her claws alternately, Ciokina violently slashes at the ground with her left pincer. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song is the best way to avoid this attack. Don't confuse it with the weaker Sleepy Bubble attack. Sleepy Bubbles Leaning backwards and snapping her claws simultaneously, Ciokina spits out several bubbles that will put your Patapons to sleep and poison them. This attack does minor to no damage. The PonPata and DonDon (Patapon 2 only) songs will avoid most of the bubbles, hopefully leaving your Patapons awake. However, the DonChaka song (Patapon 2 and 3 only) is your best bet, as the bubbles do little damage and the Patapons won't be put to sleep. Ciokina will likely follow up this attack with either Claw Slash, Pincer Throw or even Bubbles of death. Pincer Throw Ciokina leans forward, looming over your troops and then tries to pick up a Patapon. If successful, she waves it around before hurling it away, leaving a cap. Obviously, this is an instant kill. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack. Even though this attack is predictable, don't confuse it with Claw Slash! It's still not so hard to notice. Bubbles of Death In Patapon 2, Ciokina will use Bubbles of Death at Level 10 and above. The only signal is when the boss repeatedly rises up and down, while waving her arms around. Ciokina will then spit out about four large bubbles that will suffocate any Patapons unlucky enough to be caught. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack, but it should not be confused with Sleep Bubbles, or several units may die. Trivia * Cracked parts of Ciokina are very vulnerable to critical hits. *Ciokina, according to the Archfiend of Restraint, is female. She is also referred to as the Volcano Queen. *It's possible to crack all of Ciokina's primary body parts (claws, body, legs). You can do this by inflicting constant critical hits, or in Patapon 3, use weapons with high attack bonuses against shell like the Crablessa set which Myamsar can use *Both Ciokina and Cioking have an "X" on one of their eyes, possibly showing that they have experienced many battles. *Ciokina made a cameo appearance in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies